


She Gets Me

by keejay



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: 2018 au, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Multi, Polyamory, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, african charlotte, african jessica stanley, bi bella swan, demisexual jasper hale, japanese alice cullen, japanese eric yorkie, korean angela weber, korean bella swan, korean emmett cullen, latina rosalie hale, mixed race jasper hale, mixed race rosalie hale, ocd jasper hale, pansexual alice cullen, pansexual jasper hale, union jasper hale, vampires have fangs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keejay/pseuds/keejay
Summary: Bella is an incoming sophomore in college. Alice is also an incoming sophomore while her husband and mate, Jasper, is a junior. They fall for Bella.





	1. Bi Is Alive!

Bella Swan has always been different from others. She balanced her mother’s checkbook at five, she got her first job at fourteen, she came out in her tiny hometown at seventeen. She had even brought her high school girlfriend to prom and worn a suit.

It was different, yes. But totally iconic

As Bella scrolled through her Instagram feed, she felt her stomach start to knot with nervousness.

She was starting college as a sophomore after taking so many college credit classes in high school. She had been valedictorian a few months ago and had even made a bomb ass speech about loving yourself and following your gay dream. But it still had yet to stunk in that she was a college student. She only had two more years left to go until she fulfilled her dream of teaching, just like her mother, and lived a beautiful life surrounded by books and lovely children’s faces.

The only thing that was lacking now was her love life, and she was totally and utterly fine with it. Even if she did feel a smidgen of jealousy when her ex posted a picture of her and her new girlfriend all over social media.

Yeah, they broke up amicably. And yeah, she had no right to feel jealous over some sweet ulzzang that had a book collection that was almost as impressive as hers, almost, but she missed holding hands and kissing and all that jazz.

And it just wasn’t fair that she wasn’t being kissed _right the hell now_.

“Mind if I sit here?” A husky voice asked, and Bella nodded without looking up from her phone.

Christ, even Jessica had someone. Even if it was Mike Newton, of all people.

“So, what’s your name?”

“Bella.”

“My name’s Jackson,” Bella looked up for the first time and smiled in a fake sweet way at the blonde boy. He was cute in a boy next door kind of way, but she was totally not in the mood for idle chatter at seven in the morning. “So, are you seeing anyone?”

“No.” “Maybe we could get some coffee after class-”

“Listen, Jackson, sweetie. I’m not in the mood right now to be hit on. It is seven in the morning and I am busy cyber stalking my ex-girlfriend, so if you’ll excuse me.”

Jackson sat stunned for a second before reply, “Sorry, didn’t know you were gay.”

“I’m bi, but it’s whatever.”

“Oh, so you’re just confused,” Jackson breathed a sigh of relief and Bella immediately tensed in disgust. “You know, I can help you decide over coffee later…”

Bella was half a second away from pouring her iced Americano all over this fuckboy’s head, but her knight in shining mini skirt came to her rescue.

“The lady said no, so I suggest you move out of my seat before I make you, asshole.” The girl looked to be about Bella’s age and has short, black hair and gorgeous golden-brown eyes.

She had to be what, four-six, four-eight? Bella had a huge thing for short girls.

Jackson blinked a few times before slowly retreating to the back of the classroom, muttering under his breath.

The girl shook her head at his behavior before turning to Bella and asking, “Is it okay if I sit here?”

Bella swears her heart went _boom, boom_.

“Oh, yeah. Sure.”

“My name is Alice Whitlock.”

“Bella Swan. Thanks for having my back.”

“Fuck men, amirite?”

 _Bella was in loooove_.

With Leah Clearwater’s Instagram feed forgotten, Bella got lost in a conversation about the Heathers Musical and how it was better and worse than the original motion picture.

A text blinked in, but she didn’t catch it.

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Jacob Black**

_Bells, can we talk about last weekend? I can’t stop thinking about it_

Professor Bever entered the room and Bella swiftly turned her phone off and didn’t see the text until later that day, which would cause hell to break loose.


	2. Feelings Suck

Jacob Black had a huge problem. And it involved his best friend and eating something he definitely shouldn’t have. After Bella had come to his doorstep crying, he had comforted her as thoroughly as he could. Which definitely meant oral sex.

Because, he was Jacob, you know? He lived for that shit.

But he could not do it anymore. Because he was catching feelings. _Again_.

When Jacob was a freshman in high school, he had essentially been in love with Bella Swan. They grew up together and she was it for him.

Long story short, she didn’t feel the same. She got with Leah and he got under anyone that said yes. Jacob had gotten over Bella pretty much.

 _Until that night_.

Jacob swallowed as he thought of her; hair all messed up, mouth a perfect o shape. Everything he had always wanted right there in front of him and yet, he knew it was unattainable.

What was the use of dreaming when he knew they could never be?

As Jacob pondered over the shithole events until now, his best friends and the devil herself came to visit. Quil, Embry, and Seth had been his best friend’s god knows how long. Seth was two years younger, but they all made sure to include him in everything.

Leah, on the other hand, had been his nemesis. Mostly because of Bella, but also because she had gone after the girl, he had been DMing for the past month, Angela Weber.

Embry opened a water bottle and chugged half the bottle before asking, “What’s up, bro? She still in your head?” The four of them sat around his living room, while Leah taken her designated spot at the kitchen table. She was clipping her fingernails and listening in on their conversation.

“Of course, she is. You know she is, Em.”

“Has she texted you back?” Quil inquired and Jacob shook his head. Ran a hand through his bedhead hair.

“Don’t get so worried. She has classes all day and she just started her job at that bookshop on campus,” Seth said, giving Jacob a comforting smile before patting his back. “Once she sees you’ve texted her, she’ll message you back for sure.”

Leah stopped her filing and cut in, “What are you kids talking about now? Did Lauren finally text you?” Embry snorted in reply.

“Wouldn’t you like to know…” Jacob sighed out. Leah raised an eyebrow at the group and decided to follow her gut feeling.

“Come on, just tell me! I promise not to laugh at you getting rejected.”

Quil smirked, “You wouldn’t laugh regardless.”

“And why not?”

“Because it involves Bella.”

Seth’s words caused a silence that choked Jacob. He didn’t want Bella’s ex in their business with each other. Glaring at the younger boy, Seth smiled sheepishly before playing on his phone.

“My Bella?”

Jacob snapped in annoyance, “Not your Bella. She isn’t an object.” Leah rolled her eyes in reply, half-believing the sentiment.

“Whatever. What happened with her? Did she catch you jerking off again?”

“It was one time!”

“No, actually he-”

Embry slapped a hand over Seth’s mouth, but it did no good since Quil screeched, “Our boy here ate some PUSSY!”

Leah’s eyes widened to the size of golf balls and she squawked in shock.

“Excuse me?” Quil cackled at the chaos, not reading the room at all. He had a tendency to cause havoc wherever he went.

“You heard me! Our boy here ate some-” Embry covered his mouth with his free hand and shook his head in disappointment.

“I’m sorry, dude. I had no idea he would be such an idiot.”

Leah swallowed, swallowed again. Tried to shake her head to clear the thoughts from her head.

“You and… Bella.”

“Yes,” Jacob said, and Leah’s eyes turned hard.

“Why?”

“None of your business.”

Leah pushed the kitchen chair back and stood up, hands on her hips. “Of course, it’s my business! She’s my girlfriend!”

“Ex-girlfriend. You’re dating that cutie, Angela, remember?”

“Fuck this. You’re probably lying anyway.”

Quil pushed Embry’s hand away with a giggle before replying, “Whatever helps you sleep at night, princess.”

Leah Clearwater left the Black’s home and stalked off to the beach, seething.

“How could you… and with Jacob of all people…”

Her fingers tapped at her phone before she could think. Message after message sent.

She knew she’d regret it, but not right now. No, she was out for blood. And she’d get it to, she was sure of it.

* * *

 

“Is she cute?”

“Yesss. And I don’t even find it annoying how she can go on and on about the Heathers musical,” Alice sighed happily as she lay her chin on her hand. Charlotte snorted before taking a puff off the joint in her hand.

“Shit slaps, IMO.”

“Jasper is going to love her. I just know it.”

Charlotte rolled her eyes and cracked a smile. “Because of your future vision or just because you have a feeling?”

“Just a feeling. Weirdly, I can’t see her. Perhaps she’s a shield?”

“Mayhaps she is. Call Eleazar up and ask.”

“I’ll think about it. If Eleazar has an inkling about it, he might blab about it to the drama queen himself.”

“And Aro doesn’t need to know anything about it.”

Alice took the joint from Charlotte’s hands before taking a hit. As she exhaled the smoke, a floaty feeling started to enter her head. “I completely agree. When do the boys get back anyway?”

“Hopefully soon. I have an itchin for a dickin.”

“Oof, me too! It’s been what like three days?”

“Sure has. Too damn long.”

“Are you guys talking about my dick again?” Peter appeared next to Charlotte’s Jeep, shirt a tattered and bloody mess and hair a wreck. Jasper, on the other hand, was as impeccable as when he left. His hair was pulled out of his face into a loose bun and Alice licked her lips as she caught the light of one of his many scars and the tattoo he had of her name in his cursive handwriting on his arm.

She loved her husband more than light itself. And she just knew he was going to love the cute Korean girl in her Creative Writing class.

Jasper grinned before leaning into the jeep, his hands finding Alice’s immediately. He loves touching her in anyway possible and wouldn’t hesitate to do it any chance he got.

“How’s my precious girl today?”

“She’d be better if her hubby didn’t take so long to feed,” Alice fake pouted before kissing the back of Jasper’s hand. “How’s my precious boy today?”

“I feel a bit guilty about eating the sick groundhog, but I made it quick and painless.”

“You’re a good boy, Jasper.”

At her words his eyes blazed. “Your good boy, right?”

“Yes, my good boy.”

“Get a room, you two! Preferably yours this time!”

“But your bed is so much comfier since you purchased that mattress.”

“What can I say, Peter is weak for Insta ads,” Charlotte exclaimed with a laugh before throwing the last remnants of the joint in the ashtray.

Peter sneered at the both of them in disgust, “Seriously, don’t fuck in my bed.”

“No worries, we won’t,” Jasper’s eyes didn’t leave Alice’s. “Come on, sugarplum. Let’s retire to our room.”

“Only if you promise to eat me until I scream.”

“Don’t I always?”

Charlotte squawked, “Okay, okay. Get out of my jeep already!” Alice and Jasper fell into a fit of laughter before Jasper opened the jeep door and his wife slid out. Slamming it shut, Jasper scooped Alice into his arms and raced into the house.

As the door shook on it’s hinges, Peter sighed and shook his head.

Peter coughed and scratched the back of his neck before her turned to his wife, “You want to head to Seattle and buy some more anime?”

“You read my mind, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love the gay and i love to change things as i see fit. get ready for a wild ride, kids.


End file.
